Immy "Firebird" Redchest
Immy Redchest, Alias "Firebird", is one of the first villain characters of the GIURIOLO's Cast. He's a crazy robin pyromaniac lover of fire, and he's the actual boss of a personal mercenary band, the "Fiery Phoenixes". Concept and development Having been the first bad sonic I ever made, and not being a fan of malice, I had to sweat seven shirts to find the right idea to make a bad enough motivated for his evil deeds. Then the figure of Vaas Montenegro of FAR CRY 3, the bomber Ziggs of LEAGUE OF LEGENDS and the Pyro of TEAM FORTRESS 2 gave me the idea for this robin. Physical aspect Firebird looks like a robin bird male of very short stature, blue eyes and short hair and disheveled. A thirty of only 88 cm tall, with gray plumage with orange details that fade toward the red. Below the knee there are no plumage and the feet are strong enough, but with the right fit to wear shoes. The right side of his face is burned due to an explosion, but his right eye is still working. Backstory ''Childhood and early experiences Born into a family of firefighters, Immy Redchest was only a little bird brought up by her protective and full of grit parents. When he saw them go into action to save people from a fire, Immy, instead of admiring the heroic feat of his parents, he was fascinated by the flames that issued the disaster. So, he spent his childhood and adolescence in read up as much as possible on the subject of fire. Years passed and Immy, became a young adult, he tested a powerful gunpowder knowledge of his in the heart of the night, however, causing an explosion that burned down the house with her inside. Immy had managed to leave the house before that happened, and eventually take to the bush by the law men, convinced that they would have charged with murder if he had been caught in the act. After being forcibly moved to Mazuri, he became a code name, "Red Eagle", and decided to do his experiments in favor of a group of mercenaries with whom followed them in various directions. Years passed, the incident happened on that night was forgotten by all and Immy felt at home again. The point of no return One day, Immy agreed to help the last recruit mercenaries and his good friend, the young Roland Bingo, to escort a load of valuable goods up to a base in the savannah. The transport was done, but then you find out it was a trap, in fact, men of the law did not trouble to blow up the base with Immy and Roland inside. Roland, however, managed to escape the fire, believing that Immy had died hit by the explosion. Instead, Immy awoke in a hospital in Mazuri, with half the face disfigured by fire and monitored by doctors and lawmen. At that moment, in his head he revolved only two things: The fire that had almost led to death and his old friend Roland who had deceived him. These thoughts did unleash Immy uncontrollable rage, killing doctors and policemen present in his room, and then set fire to the whole hospital. All this disaster strangely only caused immense pleasure to Immy, to the point that made the crazy decision to continue wreaking havoc, thus changing her from "Red Eagle" code name for "Firebird." The career vandal (current time) It took a few months of relentless vandalism before Firebird was feared and respected by all the mercenaries on the continent, to the point that they organized a real band in his honor, the "clan of fiery phoenix", ready to help Firebird unleash the hellfire in the world. But it mattered little to Firebird of his "fans", and the satisfaction of being able one day to burn the whole world probably will not fill you up enough, because its wrath can be appeased only once accomplished his real goal: Revenge against his friend traitor Roland Bingo. Personality Before the fire, Immy proved a type well-educated and motivated in his actions. After that fateful incident, however, the reasonable and educated part was destroyed along with the right half of his face. Since that time, it proves almost always like a crazy and impulsive arsonist, who simply acting on pure instinct. However, his intelligence is not lost. He loves to do monologues and rhetorical questions and likes to play with the emotions of others. He likes to customize the bombs that creates, without curing that are used only once. Quotes *"Start the fiery hell!" *"It will be a BLAZING experience!" *"BURN, BABY! BURN!!" *"Have you got a matchstick by case?" *"Dorothy has a great desire to action." *"Hold on, Dorothy. I'll do a little... din." *"Madness?! I'LL GIVE YOU THE REAL MADNESS!!" *"Praise to the phoenix! That's me. " *"Boombasaur, I choose you!" He says throwing a Molotov bomb. *"Go, Torchkid!" He says throwing a Molotov bomb. *"It's your moment of glory, my Red Baron." What he says as he prepares his barrel arsonist. Skills and Abilities 'Fly' His bird nature allows him to fly with decent agility, but the equipment that often leads behind is too heavy to take flight. 'Incendiary Arsenal' Firebird is good at throwing things and his fire craze meant that her favorite body kits only include incendiary weapons, such as a portable flame throwers, incendiary bombs, a part for occasions and some sticky bomb of gasoline supply. The only exception to the genre is a light machine gun, which uses it for emergencies. 'Fire Immunity' The immunity of the fire itself Firebird is obtainable through two different methods: The first method is through the fire shields obtainable with power-ups TVs for a few minutes. The second method is using a powerful serum created by Firebird itself which, when injected, directly affects the skin and the plumage, making them very resistant to burn for a period of about two hours. Combat Skills '''Role': Magician Base Attack: Flamethrower (short / medium-range damage with probabilities of burning damage.) Passive Skill: Fire Lover (while Firebird gets damage by burns, his attacks cause critical damage bonus.) Skill 1: Incendiary bomb (Firebird throw a Molotov cocktail that explodes on contact and causes of burn damage in a wide area.) Skill 2: Fire Trail (Firebird release of incendiary fuel on the ground in its path, causing the burn damage to anyone trample the area.) Skill 3: Fire Shield (Firebird activates a power-up that releases a shield of fire for a few minutes, reducing the physical damage that undergoes and making it immune to the fire itself.) Supreme Skill: Incendiary Trap (Firebird puts in the field a barrel of gasoline that explode only when damaged, creating a huge explosion that causes severe burn damage to nearby enemies.) Weakness 'Burning Love' Firebird is so obsessed with the fire that considers a person to be loved more than a means of destruction, thus creating a loving bond with it that causes the drama when the fire dies prematurely. Finally, he has a great fear of the rain since it can extinguish the fire he created. Relations ''Roland Bingo'' What once was a close friend, now is the final target for his revenge. Roland Bingo is a young dingo thirty degree in archeology who wanders the world in search of treasures to earn their bread. Firebird is convinced that Roland had abandoned him during that explosion orchestrated by federal, or worse, that Roland was working for them and that he had orchestrated trap to get rid of the mercenaries. All this was only the opinion of Firebird, the fact is that from that moment did not give more peace until he finds Roland and eliminated by his hand. ''Doroty'' Dorothy's pet bird Firebird, although in reality it is nothing more than a makeshift toy: An empty shell decorated to look like a canary. Firebird if the door still below as if it were a real bird, and wants so well that he was a drama in the case something happens. Gallery Splash art - Firebird by Stevethecheetah.jpg|The original splash art of Firebird ''Trivia'' *''Despite his adulthood, Firebird remains extremely short stature.'' *''Firebird is great in the role of captain of a pirate ship.'' *''Being used to make the head, Firebird does not like being with my feet on the head by beings superior to him. Sometimes he would rather die fighting than bow down to his superiors.'' *''Firebird is necrophiliac and loves to perform acts of love on mobian dead bodies, especially the burned ones.'' *''Playing cards is one of the few situations where Firebird is quieter than usual.'' *''Secondary Skins:'' **''Firebird bird of the desert (desert mimetic uniform)'' **''Firebird good bird (student clothes)'' **''Firebird cannon bomb (pirate captain clothes)'' **''Firebird water bomb (swimming clothes with water bombs)'' Category:GIURIOLO's creations Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Birds Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Mad people